<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow your dreams by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162362">Follow your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Until you achieve them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Scorpius and Albus Malfoy's house, Scorpius is talking to Albus about his drawing skills.</p><p>Scorpius told him, "You could do well if you took a class or two in wizard art."</p><p>Albus said, "I prefer Muggle art, it's more interesting to draw an animate object in an inanimate way."</p><p>Scorpius smiled. "You're a talented artist, Al. I say follow your dreams."</p><p>Albus responded, "Drawing is just a hobby. My dreams revolve around you and our beautiful daughter Lyra."</p><p>Scorpius stated, "Don't put your dreams on hold for us."</p><p>Albus took his hand and reassured him, "I want nothing more in life than you two, Scorpy."</p><p>Scorpius grinned. "Well, it's too bad that I bought you an easel then. Guess I'll just have to return it."</p><p>Albus gasped. "You bought me an easel?"</p><p>Scorpius replied, "I did, but if you're not that serious about your art then I'll just return it."</p><p>Albus shook his head. "Can't let a perfectly good easel go to waste. I never said I was giving up on drawing altogether, just that it'll take a back seat for a while."</p><p>Scorpius beamed, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I think this easel is high-end or something."</p><p>He handed him a bag.</p><p>Albus took the easel out and sighed. "This is the highest quality easel there is, how did you find this?"</p><p>Scorpius shrugged. "I have connections everywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>